Out of the Darkness
by Benelect14
Summary: The sequel to "The Vampire and the Hero." Finn had a croak dream, and it wasn't pretty. The Land of Ooo in ruins, PB and Marceline dead, and the Lich ending it all. What will our hero do in order to stop this from happening? The Land of Aaa characters are going to be playing a big role in this as well. Expect some crazy love triangles.
1. Dreaming

_**If you are reading this for the first time, then I suggest you read "The Vampire and the Hero" before this one, so then you get what's going on.**_

"_Where…am I?" Finn said as he wandered in what seemed to be a dead forest._

_All the trees were destroyed and lightly covered in ashes, the ground covered with the skeletal remains of animals. He felt a chill go up his spine as wandered on through, feeling like he knew this strange place. He wandered on and saw something familiar._

_He got closer, and closer, and what he saw shocked him. It was the Candy Kingdom in ruins._

_He ran into the kingdom calling out to every candy person he knew, but no one responded. He was searching the streets for what seemed like forever until he saw a figure, no, a group of figures, inside the main hall of the candy castle. He started calling out to them, hoping that they would notice him. He ran towards them, still calling out._

"_Guys! What's going on!? What happened here!?" but no one seemed to notice him. When he got closer to them, they seemed to be crying, like something really terrible happened. He walked up to one of the marshmallow kids, and crouched down to get him to notice him, but he didn't look up._

"_Hey, why so down?" he said, but he didn't hear him._

_He reached out his hand to pat his back, but to his surprise his hand slipped right through him._

"_Huh? What's going on?" he said as he looked at his hand._

_He looked back at the crowd, and decided to see what it was they were crying about. He walked through the sea of candy people to see something that made him drop to his knees, and looked down in shock and denial._

_It was Marceline and Bubblegum, both in his arms…dead._

_He looked back up and saw more than just candy people. He saw Jake, Lady, BMO, and some people he has never seen before._

_There was what seemed to be like an opposite version of everybody he knew, including himself._

"_Who are these people!? Why are Marceline and PB dead!? What happened to Ooo!?" he screamed._

_Just then, a black hole formed under him, and he saw everything around him fading away. _

_He quickly stood up, and was looking for anything that might attack him._

"_Show yourself!" he said in rage._

_He felt a pair of dry skeleton hands grab him by his arms, and a voice that sounded all too familiar._

"_You're mine now, foolish boy." The voice whispered._

_He turned around, and saw the Lich raising his hand and forming a fist. Finn was trying to move, but his whole body froze up._

"_HAHAHAHA!" the Lich cackled as he punched Finn through his heart._

_Just before he gave out, he saw the cosmic owl in the background._

Finn woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air.

He looked around as saw that he was in the hospital right beside a bed. He felt a hand touch his cheek, and he flinched when he saw it was Marceline.

"Are you ok Finn? You look like you just had a terrible nightmare." Marceline said as she got up, and put her arms around him.

He looked at her in relief and said,

"It was just a dream." He said as he hugged her.

But he knew it was more than just a dream, but decided to keep it to himself until tomorrow.

It has been two weeks since Marceline was revived, and she has been staying in the hospital under surveillance of the doctors, since she was human now, and couldn't just heal herself almost at once.

Doctor Princess came in and greeted them good morning.

"Good morning Dr. Princess." Finn said as he smiled at her.

""I have good news for you two. Marceline's condition is now stable, and you can leave when you're ready." She said as she came to the foot of the bed, and handed them a piece of paper.

"Give this to Nurse Poundcake before you leave." She said.

"What's this?" as Finn looked at it.

"That is her prescription medicine. Nurse Poundcake will fill you in on the details later. Any way, I hope you have a safe trip home." She said as she left the room.

"You ready to go?" Finn asked as he held Marceline's hand.

"Yeah, I've really got to get out of here. I've got get out, and feel the sun." she said as she floated out of out of bed and picked Finn up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're not a full human, you're a half demon, from your dad's side right?" He asked.

"Yeah, heh, I guess not everything I inherited from my dad is bad." She said as she flew down to the pharmacy.

"Oh hello Marceline, I see you're already feeling better, I guess you haven't lost all of your regenerative powers." She said as she handed them a little pill bottle.

"You are to take these twice a day for two weeks, but since you were in bed all day today, you can start the medication tomorrow. And be sure take it easy for the next few days." She said as she saw them to the door.

As they got outside Marceline paused, and soaked up every bit of sun she could.

"Aaaah." She let out as she was floating down the street.

Finn smiled as he saw Marceline enjoying the sun.

As they approached the gate Finn saw Jake, Lady, and PB by the entrance.

Jake caught sight of them, and called out to them.

"Finn! Marcy!" he cried as he hugged his brother.

"I am glad that you are feeling well Marceline." Lady said in Korean.

"She says she's happy to see you feeling well Marceline, as do I." PB said as she came up to her.

"Thanks Bonny, that means a lot coming from you." She said as she set Finn down to shake hands with her.

Jake put his hand on Finn's shoulder and said rather eagerly, "Well, we should probably…"

"Go home?" Finn said smiling sarcastically.

"No dude, have a dance party!" He said as he stretched into a giant dog and picked everyone up, and headed to the Cloud Kingdom to party with the party god.

After a full day of hardcore partying, everybody said their goodbyes, and went home.

When Finn and Marceline got home, they immediately went to bed, plopping down in each others arms.

"Goodnight Finn." Marceline said as she closed her eyes.

He held her tight and shed a tear or two when he heard this, because the dreams he had kept haunting him for the rest of the night.

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter, I know it isn't too romantic or action packed right now, but trust me, it will get pretty intense as the story develops.**_


	2. The Meeting

"No…no…NO!" Finn screamed as he shot up from his sleep, sweating, panting, and afraid.

"Finn, what happened? You look like you just came back from the dead." She said as she rubbed her eyes, and took a look at the clock.

It was 5:30 am, and Finn looked like he hasn't slept in ages.

"Marceline…I have to tell you something." He said as he turned around to face her.

She looked at him, wondering what was bothering him.

"I had a croak dream the last night, and the night before, they're both the same kind, each ending with the Lich." He said as he went on with what he saw, who was there, and who had died.

"This is bad Finn. We gotta go to Bonny, she might be able to help us." She said as she held Finn's hand.

"Alright, let's go." Finn said as he hopped out of bed, putting on his clothes, but as he was about to fit into his hat he felt a pillow hit his back.

He turned and saw Marceline plop back down on the bed.

"Are you serious? You want to go and talk to her about this…NOW?" she said as she turned to face the ceiling.

"But this is important!" Finn pouted.

But Marceline just let out a fake snore.

"Fine, we'll do it later." He said under his breath.

So they both went back to bed, and surprisingly, Finn slept well.

So a couple hours later, Finn and Marceline went to the Candy Kingdom to tell PB about Finn's dream.

"But how? We left the Lich in Prismo's time cube. How could he possibly escape." She said as she started pacing back and forth across the room.

"It just doesn't add up. I know the Lich is really powerful, but powerful enough to escape?" PB said.

"Do you have any clue as to when this happens?" she asked as she turned to Finn.

"No, all I know is the Lich is responsible for it." He said as he clenched his fist.

"Well, I guess there is not much we can do but hope for the best and stop the Lich before it's too late." She said as they started walking out the castle.

"Thank you for addressing this to me, though I could not be of much service." She said as she waved goodbye to them.

"It's ok PB, well we'll see you later." Finn said as Marceline flew out of the kingdom.

"Well, now that that has been established, I say we have as much fun as we possibly can until disaster strikes." Marceline said as she looked down at Finn.

"Heh, sounds like a plan, now where can we find some action around here?" Finn said as he started scoping the area.

"It looks like this area is clear?" He said rather disappointedly.

"Hmmm….oh, I know the perfect place to pick a fight." Marceline said as she flew down to a near by market.

They started looking around the market for whatever it is Marceline was looking for.

"They have to have some around here somewhere…" Marceline said as she leapt from stand to stand.

"Uhhh, Marceline, what are you looking for?" Finn asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bugmilk Finn, we're going to the Nightosphere." She said as she kept looking.

"Radical! I haven't been there in ages, I can't wait to fight some giant evil demon." Finn said as he did started eagerly searching for bugmilk too.

Just as they were about to approach the last stand an explosion of confetti showered on them.

"Magic man, what do you want now!?" Finn said as he drew out his sword.

"You know this weirdo?" Marceline said as she looked at the mischievous green man.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you my dear. I am Magic man! The biggest jerk in all the land! Hahahaha!"

As he said this he started firing what looked like balloon snakes.

"Lame." Marceline said rather dully.

"Marcy look out!" Finn said as he pushed Marceline out of the way.

"Those things may look harmless, but they're not, take a look." He said as he pointed to one of the stands that got hit.

It was in flames, and turned into ashes very quickly, with the words "Eat It" coming out in the smoke.

"Crab, he's really serious." Finn said as he got back up to face Magic man.

But when he got up, Magic man swooped down and caught him in a big bubble. Finn tried to pop it with his sword, but the bubble only expanded to its touch.

"Pretty cool huh? It's indestructible, inside, and out." He said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"I was kinda hoping for that." Marceline said as she sucker punched him in the face.

She then kicked the bubble straight at him, he tried to dodge it, but it was coming so fast that the only way to evade it was to set Finn free, and with the snap of a finger the bubble popped, and he managed to avoid Finn as he tried to stab him in mid-air.

"Well played my children! Now here is your reward!" he said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"We shall meet again hero, and the next time we meet, I will be the last thing you'll ever see." Magic man said as he disappeared in the smoke.

"Math, he got away." Finn said as he coughed off some of the smoke.

"You ok Finn?" Marceline said as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks Marcy, but he was saying some weird junk to me before he left…" He said as he got back on his feet.

"…and whatever he was saying, he sounded like he really meant it." He said in a slightly worried tone.

"I wonder what he's up to." Marceline said.

"I could say the same thing." A girl said coming out of the smoke, with a bunch of other people.

They both turned towards the smoke, and they were shocked to see who it was.

"It's…you." Finn said as he looked at Fionna, Cake, and every other person he saw in his dream.

Somewhere in the clouds Magic man was watching them, and then turned around to face a floating eyeball.

"It is done, my lord." Magic man said in a voice that did not sound like his usual self.

"Very good Magic man, soon all of Ooo will tremble before me." Said the Lich looking at Magic man through a crystal ball.

"And the once greatest couple in Ooo will fall."

_**Oh glob! Finn's croak dream is becoming a reality! And Magic man suddenly turns evil!?**_


	3. The triangle

As the smoke cleared, Finn could see the new visitors very clearly.

He looked from left to right, seeing how each of them resembled his friends when Fionna came up to him. He blushed, which made Marceline a little edgy. She got really close to him, and took off his hat, and was feeling his neck, checking to see if he really was a human.

"Hey, hands off my boyfriend!" Marceline said as she got in front of red faced Finn who put his hat back on.

"Sorry, it's just…I have never seen another human before." She said as she leaned over to take another look.

Marceline pushed her back to look at her.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to touch him does it?" She said, getting really protective.

"Hey, watch it lady, you don't know how much this means to me." She said as she pulled out her sword.

"C'mon Fionna ease up." Marshal Lee said as he lowered her sword.

"Yeah well…she started it." She said.

"Please Fionna, you acting like a child." Gumball said as he came up to them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, and the others. My name is Prince Gumball, and this is Marshal Lee, Fionna, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, and the Ice Queen." Gumball said as he bowed to them.

"Uhhh…hi, I'm Finn the human, and this is Marceline." Finn said as he shook hands with Gumball.

"Wait, if you're the opposite me, then how come you're not a vampire?" Marshal said as he floated over to Marceline, who was as calm as she always was, but still keeping an eye on Fionna.

"It's a long story." She said as she started telling him what happened.

"Oh snap, this is bad…uhhh…Gumball, we've got a problem." Marshal said as he floated back.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we all went to the Candy Kingdom to sort this out." Gumball said as he mounted on Lord Monochromicorn.

"Heh, that's exactly what PB would say in this situation." Finn said as he got closer to Fionna, and started talking to her about everything that he wanted to ask another human, and she did the same, but Marceline always stayed in between them.

As they neared the Candy Kingdom Finn pulled out his phone, and called PB, telling her that he was bringing in some new visitors, and then called Jake, and told him to come with Lady and the Ice King.

As they were walking through the streets of the Candy Kingdom there was a lot of chatter among the candy people as they followed them all the way to the castle doors.

As they opened the doors they saw Bubblegum, who was really interested to see the alternate version of herself, but at the same time frightened by there presence in the Land of Ooo, Jake, who was with Lady, both speechless with what they saw, and the Ice King, who was already practicing his vows when he heard that an opposite version of himself was coming.

"Ooooh, we are so going to get married, I can just feel it!" the Ice King said as he was checking his breath.

"Greetings, I am Princess Bubblegum, and I am sure you are now aware of the situation now that you are here?" she said as she shook hands with Gumball.

"Yes, we are all well aware, and I am more than willing to help you find a way to send us back before It is too late." He said.

But instead of discussing the problem, everyone was too busy getting to know each other.

Jake and Cake were talking to each other, and also translating for Lady and Lord, the Ice King and the Ice Queen were(to the Ice Kings delight)flirting. Marshal and Marceline were talking to each other about music, and the Mushroom war, but Finn and Fionna were the only ones that didn't talk, they just looked at each other, both blushing, which made Marceline get a little jealous and hold Finn's hand while she talked with Marshal.

The silence between them was broken when Finn started asking her about herself, what she liked, what she disliked, what she wanted to do with her life, and Finn was surprised when he found out they didn't have as much in common as everyone else which made her even more interesting to talk to.

"Everyone, Prince Gumball and I are calling a meeting, so please follow us to the royal meeting hall." PB said as she lead the way with Gumball.

"Finn can I talk to you for a sec?" Marceline asked as she interrupted their conversation.

She pulled Finn to the back of the crowd and stopped behind a pillar.

"What's wrong Marcy?" Finn asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you flirting with her, I'm your girlfriend not her." She said in an irritated tone.

"I'm not flirting with her." Finn said defensively.

"You were blushing the whole time you talked to her, you were also giggling, I mean, if you wanted a new girlfriend all you got to do is dump me." She said as her tone went from irritated to mad.

"Marceline you're overreacting, just chill, nothing is going on, it's just…" Finn said trying to complete his sentence.

"Just what?" Marceline asked.

"…complicated." Finn finally said.

"Ok then, well I hope it is not too complicated for me to sit on the other side of the meeting table, next to Marshal." She said as she flew ahead into the room.

"Marceline, don't be this way." Finn said as he tried to catch up to her. But he knew it was hopeless now that she was already seated next to Marshal.

"Fine then, have it your way." He said as he sat next to Fionna.

"May we have your attention please?" Gumball said.

"Prince Gumball and I have discussed what has happened, and we both agree that we know too little of what is going on to do anything, so we have decided that everyone should just relax and be prepared for anything that could happen, Prince Gumball and I will stay here and try and figure out what to do in the meantime, so just do what you normally do until we call you in. This meeting is now over." PB said.

"So I guess that means we're staying at the tree fort, since you guys stay at your girlfriend's houses." Fionna said to Finn and Jake as they walked out of the room.

"Well…not exactly Fionna, you see Jake and Lady already invited Lord and I to stay at their place, so I guess your by yourself tonight." Cake said as she turned into a cat about the size of Fionna.

"Actually Fionna, you won't be alone, Finn is temporarily kicked out of Marcy's house, because of a fight they just had." Jake said as he opened the castle doors for everybody.

"Ooo, rough dude." Fionna said as she looked at Finn.

"I'll try and set things right tomorrow, she just needs to let off some steam." Finn said as he saw Marceline pass him with Marshal like he didn't even exist.

"Wait, where's Marshal staying?" Fionna asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm staying in another cave by the Ice Kingdom, she claimed that area a couple hundred years ago, and since I'm the opposite version of her, I get to stay there. Right Marcy?" Marshal asked as he nudged her on the arm.

"Yeah." She said not even in the mood to say anything around Finn.

The trip back to the tree fort was pretty exciting, in fact it was so exciting that they couldn't believe it, first they found a giant evil two headed frog and fought it until they took its leg as a prize, then they spotted and slain an evil goblin hoard, and finally found an old abandoned dungeon by the Water Kingdom, which was not too far from the tree fort.

"That was the most fun I've ever had in one day!" Fionna said as she sat down on the grass by the trunk of the tree fort.

She turned to face Finn and saw that he had something on his mind that was bothering him. She wanted to say something to find out what it was, but then realized what it was, and just left him alone to think.

It was getting dark, and they both went inside to eat some leftover pizza, and play videogames on BMO.

The clock went off at 10:00 pm, and they decided to go to sleep, which made them blush when they both thought of sleeping on the bed.

"I'll just take the couch downstairs." Fionna said as she started walking towards the ladder.

"No, it's ok, I'll take the couch." Finn said as he tried to get to the stairs before she did, but he slipped as he stepped on one of his socks that was on the floor, and he crashed into Fionna. When he opened his eyes his whole face turned bright red when he found himself on top of Fionna, she was just as red as he was when he looked at her. He quickly got off, and helped her up.

"Sorry…uhhh… I'll just go down now." He said as he almost started running to the ladder when he felt Fionna grab him by his arm and kissed him.

He tried to resist, but he quickly felt himself drift away into the kiss. He kept kissing her until he came to his senses, and broke away.

They stared at each other for a while, and decided to just go to bed without saying a word.

As Finn headed for the couch he thought to himself,

'_This is bad, this is really bad.'_

_**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review, and tell me what you think.**_

_**And could any of you guys give me some ideas on the love triangle, because I've never written about one before. Thanks!**_


	4. The Bond

_**Merry Christmas you guys! Thank you for reading my story so far, and I want to say thank you to BossKing109 for the ideas for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**_

"Magic man!" the Lich said as he got up from his throne made of human skeletons.

Magic man immediately appeared in the room and knelt down before the Lich.

"Yes my lord?" he said.

"Phase one is now complete, now that Marceline and Finn are at their limits, it's time to cut their bond permanently." The Lich said as he looked into a crystal ball.

Finn woke up that morning feeling somewhat scared because he knew he had to tell Marcy what happened.

He went up to his bedroom to call Fionna down for breakfast. But when he got up, she wasn't there.

"Fionna, are you here?" Finn said as he walked up to the bed.

He looked at the bed, and imagined Fionna sleeping there, but then he imagined himself with Marcy, which made him think of where Fionna was. He then realized where she had gone, and what she was going to do, and backflipped out of the window, and sped off to Marcy's house.

He was just a few feet from the mouth of the cave when he saw Fionna flying out, unconscious, and hurt. He quickly jumped up and caught Fionna, then he laid her down on the grass, and saw Marceline come out of the cave with tears in her eyes, and her ax bass in her hand.

"Marceline, I can explain." Finn said as he pulled out his sword in defense.

"You don't need to explain yourself! Your new girlfriend already told me everything!" She said as she charged at Finn.

"Then you also know that what happened was an accident." He said as he dodged her bass.

"So I guess it was also an accident when you made out too!" She said as she punched him in the gut, and kicked him towards a tree.

"How could you Finn!? How could you do this to me!? I thought you said you loved me, but I guess all those things you said were lies!" She said as she picked him up by his shirt, and looked into his eyes.

"Was everything we went through together worth nothing to you!?" she said as her voiced cracked from crying.

"I may have broken your trust in me, but everything I've ever said to you was real. I'm sorry Marcy, but it was just a kiss, and it wasn't one that I gave, but it's my fault for letting her. I know you hate me now, but I will still love you, and everything that we have done together has been the best moments of my life, even all the fights we've had I still cherish because I know that you are with me." He said as she let him down and calmed down a little.

He wanted to hug her, but she just turned away and said, "Finn…stay away from me." She said as she went back into her cave.

This crushed the hero, because he knew that she meant it.

He saw Fionna get up, and he checked to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine Finn, and I'm sorry, I broke you two apart." She said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Fionna, I want you to stay with Jake and lady for a while, I need to be alone." He said as he put her hand down, and walked away.

Fionna watched him leave, and when he was out of sight she went to a near by tree and looked up.

"The deed is done my lord." Fionna said as a floating eyeball looked at her.

"Well done Magic man. Your possession spells lives up to its reputation, the boy is completely unaware that she is being controlled, you will be greatly rewarded for this." The Lich said as he turned to Magic man who was standing on a circle with a happy face that was drawn on the ground.

"Thank you my lord, this spell is more advanced then other possession spells because I can tell her what to do, but she does it in a way only she can, which makes the person she is interacting with believe that she is not under any trance, but there is one flaw with this spell." Magic man said as he put his hands together, and chanting an energy replenishing spell.

"And what would that be?" the Lich said.

"It can only work when the Mars lunar eclipse occurs, and it only lasts for a week there. So I can maintain my control over her for five more days." He said as he stepped out of the circle.

"It doesn't concern me at all, I'll have them destroyed before it ends."

"Yes my lord." Magic man said.

'_Soon I shall see my beloved Margles again.' _Magic man said to himself.

When Finn got back to the tree fort he went straight for the couch and sank into it, he sat there for a while, thinking back at what Marceline said.

'_Finn… stay away from me.'_

For the first time since Marceline's death, and resurrection, Finn cried.

There was a knock on the door, and Jake stepped into the room. He didn't say anything, he only sat on the couch with his bro to keep him company until he was ready to talk.

"Finn, I know you messed up big time with her, but just give her some time, she will forgive you eventually." Jake said as he put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Jake…thanks." Finn said.

"When did you get so serious dude?" Finn said with a grin.

"Oh…uh…"

"Don't say anything, just tell him it's because being a father to be has changed you." Cake said through an earpiece.

"What was that?" Finn asked a he heard Cake's voice, but faintly.

Jake quickly ran to the other side of the room and whispered to Cake to put the microphone volume down.

"Who are you whispering to?" Finn said as he approached Jake.

"Uh…my subconscious?" Jake said as he tried to lead Finn off Cake's trail.

"Oh, well ok, if you say so." Finn said as he walked to the kitchen.

"That was close." Jake said to Cake.

"Super close, hi Cake." Finn said through the earpiece as well.

Jake ran to the kitchen, and saw Finn with the phone plugged into BMO, who tampered with the connection.

"But seriously you guys…thanks." Finn said as he put down the phone.


	5. Magic man's assault

_**Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait a while for the update, but here it is! Enjoy, and tell me what you think about it so far.**_

"Magic man!" the Lich said as he drained the life off a rat he found by his throne.

"Yes my lord?" Magic man said as he entered the room hiding his picture of Margles in his bag.

"It is almost time to begin my assault on the land of Ooo, but Marceline and Finn sill pose as a big threat, I need you to eliminate them with your puppets." He said as he dropped the now lifeless body of a rat, and came up to him.

"As you wish my lord, but the Mars lunar eclipse is almost over, and my control over them is weakening." Magi man said.

"Then I shall give enough power to perform your duties, but remember, if you fail, I will not hesitate to kill you." The Lich said as he put his skeletal hand on Magic man's shoulder, transferring some of his power to him.

"I shall not fail you." Magic man said as his eyes glowed bright green, and disappearing in a burst of confetti.

**Marceline**

Magic man reached Marceline's cave, and drew a ritual circle on the ground behind a giant rock. He then put his hands together, and summoned Marshal Lee.

'_I have got to be careful, even though I am filled with enormous amounts of power, this level of possession requires a stronger connection to the body, and it takes up a large amount of energy to apply real combat. I have to make sure I am not spotted.'_

"Ok Marshal, I want you to go to Marceline and wait for the perfect moment to kill her." Magic man said.

And with that Marshal approached the house, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Marshal, what are you doing here?" Marceline said as she let him in.

"I got bored, so I decided to have a little jam session with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, but wait, you don't have an instrument." She said as she hooked up her bass to a speaker.

"Why don't I play bass, and you sing?" Marshal said as he put his hand out for the bass.

"Oh, uh, ok." Marceline said as she handed her bass to him.

"Ready?" she said as she got next to a microphone.

"Yeah, but before we start I just want to tell you that I am surprised that you aren't really affected by your recent break up. I mean, don't you feel a little bad about it?" Marshal said.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that I don't care about Finn anymore, or what he does from now on." Marceline said.

But on the inside she was still hurt, and at the same time she still had feelings for Finn.

'_This is for you Finn'_

~You said that you loved me

And would never let me go

But all those things you said

Were just things you never meant

You told me one day

I had beautiful eyes

But all those compliments

Were just petty lies

Now you're with someone else

But now I just don't care

Cuz I'm much stronger than you think.~

As Marceline went on with the song Marshal was getting ready to strike.

"Now Marshal!" Magic man commanded.

Marshal stopped playing, and lifted the axe bass, but Marceline saw his shadow, and quickly dodged the attack.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Marceline said as she kept dodging his swings.

But Marshal didn't reply, he only looked at her for a while with his dark, and now unresponsive eyes, and swung the axe at her again, lightly cutting her cheek.

Blood started trickling down her face, and she just looked into Marshal's dark eyes.

'_Something's not right…his eyes…he seems to be…unconscious. Someone must be controlling him! I can't believe I haven't noticed it before.'_ she said to herself as she changed into a werewolf to try and get the scent of whoever was controlling him.

"This is bad. I have to kill her now before Finn gets here, he has already killed two of my clones." Magic man said as the glow in his eyes started to fade.

**Finn**

That morning Finn was awoken by a knock on the door. He was still pretty down about his break up, and hoped that it was Jake at the door, but instead, it was, to his surprise, Fionna

"Fionna, what are you doing here so early? " Finn said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I came here to see if you were ok, and make you some breakfast." She said as she blushed a little.

"Wait, if you're the girl version of me, then you shouldn't know how to cook." Finn said as he let her in.

"Well since your break up I had Cake teach me some things so I can help you recover." She said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Oh…Uh…ok." Finn said as he sat at the table.

She set some oatmeal on the table and sat next to Finn.

"Careful, it's hot." She said as she scooped some up and blew on it.

"Fionna, you don't have to feed m…" Finn said as she put the spoon in his mouth.

"Is it good?" Fionna said as she took the spoon out of his mouth, and scooped up some more.

"It's good but you really don't need to…" Finn said as he tried to take the spoon from her hand, but she quickly grabbed his hand, and dropped the spoon.

"What the...Fionna what's going on?" Finn said as he started to blush.

"Finn, I know you are still healing from Marceline, but I can't help but want to get close to you." She said as she put his on her waist.

"Fionna, I can't." Finn said as he started to blush.

"I never said you had to." Fionna said as she leaned in, and kissed him.

Finn knew it was wrong to kiss her like this, but it made him feel like Marceline was kissing him, and that all the pain that he felt was gone.

But as he closed his eyes in the kiss, Fionna pulled out a small blade out of her backpack, and she got ready to stab him in the neck when Jake burst in the room, and punched her off of Finn.

"Finn, don't let her get close to you, she's under some sort of spell!" Jake said as he stretched his arm out, and pulled him close to him.

"What are you talking about!?" Finn said in bewilderment.

"Back at Lady's house, Cake, Lord, and Fionna tried to kill Lady and I. But we were lucky that Lady's parents were there to help us out. We were able to subdue them, and her dad checked them out, and found out that they were being controlled by examining their eyes, I was able to smell a magic user nearby, but I didn't know who it was until Magic man showed up and took Fionna with him, we tried to take him down but he kept us from getting to him with five tree giants, though they weren't really that big, they were only like twenty feet tall, but they were tough." Jake said as he let Finn hop inside his mouth, and change into "Jake armour Finn".

"So that means, if we find Magic man, and take him down, then Fionna will go back to normal." Finn said saw Fionna drawing out her crystal sword.

"Jake, while I deal with Fionna sniff out Magic man for me." Finn said as he stretched out his hand to get his sword.

"Already on it bro." Jake said.

Fionna charged at Finn and swung her sword, but Finn was able to back flip out of the way. But she was faster than she usually was, and was able to get to Finn as he landed from the flip, but again Finn was able to dodge it by jumping out the window.

As he landed on the ground he made himself two times bigger to give him a little more speed.

"You find him yet Jake?" Finn asked as Fionna landed in front of him.

"I can't seem to find him, it's like he masked his scent or something."

"Then let's switch, you fight Fionna while I track him down." Finn said as he got out of Jake's mouth.

"Ok dude, I got this. Go!" Jake said as he charged.

"BMO!" Finn shouted.

BMO suddenly leaped out of the broken window and landed on Finn's shoulders.

"BMO, do you still have the heat sensor PB installed in you?" Finn asked as he ran away from the tree fort.

"Yes Finn, I do. Do you want me to activate it?" BMO said as clung onto Finn's shoulders

"Yes, do it know, and tell me where Magic man's heat signature is." Finn said as he stopped for BMO to activate his heat sensor.

"Locating…locating…locating…Finn, Magic man's heat signature is back at the house. He is inside the trunk of the tree."

"Thanks BMO, now, I want you to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Finn, I am more than capable of defending myself."

"But…"

"No buts, just go."

"I guess there's no point in arguing."

Finn then started heading back to the tree fort, and saw that Jake was in a tight pickle.

"Finn, throw me over there, just get Magic man."

"Ok, here it goes!" Finn said as he threw BMO towards Jake.

"BMO, what are you doing here?" Jake said as he barely dodged one of Fionna's spinning kicks.

"Jake, get out of here and help Finn, I know what I'm doing." BMO said as he put his hand next to his "main game brain frame" button.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Jake said as he ran towards Finn.

"You know, I'm going to feel a little bad for killing a sweet little computer like you." She said mockingly.

BMO didn't take this well, and pressed his button. Then, Bouncy Bee, Honey Bunny, and Sleepy Sam appeared.

"What the…what's going on here?" Sleepy Sam said.

"Guys, listen up. If you can help me stop her, and help Finn and Jake kill Magic man, then I will set you free, deal?" BMO said.

"We don't kill her right?" Sleepy Sam said.

"Yes, and if you do, then back you go." BMO said.

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it. Guys, scatter!" Sleepy Sam said.

And just like that, they surrounded her. She tried to slice Sleep Sam with her sword but Bouncy Bee shot it out of her hands with one of his stingers. Then Sleepy Sam shot out his tongue, and grabbed her by her ankles, and threw her over to Honey Bunny. Honey Bunny then simply held his paws out, and her body was then stuck to his paws from the neck down. And last, BMO leapt off of Sleepy Sam's back and went straight for Fionna's now vulnerable head.

"BMO CHOP!" BMO screamed as he struck Fionna's head knocking her out.

"I'm not a computer…I'm a boy with badass skills."

"Jake, BMO said that Magic man is in the tree. Knock him out." Finn said.

"But we'll destroy our house!" Jake pouted.

"That doesn't matter right now! Do it!"

"Forgive me!" Jake said as he stretched his fist ten times its normal size, and strike the trunk right off.

They then saw Magic man come flying out unconscious. Finn then hopped on to Jake's massive hand, and was hurled towards Magic man, and with one clean swing, Finn cut Magic man right in half.

Magic man's body suddenly burst into a shower of confetti.

"It was a clone?" Finn said as he picked up a piece of confetti.

"Dude, I think the real Magic man is somewhere else." Jake said as he checked on Fionna.

"Wait a minute where's Marshal, and Gumball?" Finn said.

"Oh no, PB, Marceline, Jake let's go!"

"I hope they're ok" Finn said as he headed for the Candy Kingdom.

But he was relieved when he saw PB at the gate, but she was badly injured, and saw Gumball with an axe running towards her.

"PB! Jake, throw me." Finn said as he hopped on his hand once again.

Jake threw Finn right at Gumball.

"Take my sweet kick!" Finn said as he kicked Gumball right in the gut, and then gave him an uppercut which knocked him out.

"PB, are you ok?" Finn said as he finished tying Gumball to a candy post.

"Thank you Finn, I'll be fine now, now go to Marceline."

"Not until we kill the Magic man clone."

"Dude, looks like the clone is already dead." Jake said pointing to a pile of confetti, and a yellow hat.

"He must be losing power. Let's go Jake." Finn said as he sped off to Marceline's house.

"Please be okay." Finn said as he hopped on to Jake's back.


	6. Margles

_**Sorry for the wait guys but I have been really busy lately, and haven't been able to write, but I was able to this time, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and just so you know, this chapter will be focusing on Magic man.**_

"Hmmm…it seems as though Magic man will fail. No matter, my plan is nearly complete, and Magic man is nothing more than dead weight. I might as well grant his wish now, and be done with him." The Lich said as he touched his crystal ball.

"Ugh, I'm almost empty, I must kill her now before the others get here." Magic man said as he dropped down to his knees.

"Magic man." The Lich said as a floating eyeball appeared in front of Magic man.

"My lord…I need…some more of your power." Magic man said as he felt as if he was going to give out any second.

"Magic man, you have served me well, and thanks to you my plan is nearly complete, and now, you shall be rewarded for your service. I shall relieve you of this burden, and grant you your wish. I shall reunite you and your loved one." The Lich said as the eyeball started glowing green, and picking up Magic man of the ground.

"Thank you my lord, thank you." Magic man said as tears started trickling down his face.

Just as Magic man was ten feet off the ground a flash of bright green surrounded him.

'_Oh Margles, I can finally see you again.' _ Magic man thought as he was expecting to open his eyes , and see Margles smiling in front of him.

But instead, he felt as though he was getting weaker, as if he was being drained of what energy he had left.

"My lord, what are you doing!?" Magic man cried.

"I am granting your wish, you will see your beloved Margles, but not in the land of the living, but the land of the dead. But don't worry, as your master, I do not wish to kill you by my hands, no, I will let Finn and his friends finish you off." The Lich said as he continued sucking Magic man dry.

"NO!" Magic man cried as his eyes started to close, and his body started to go numb.

Magic man opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness surrounding him. He wandered around for a while until he saw a light shining just above him.

At first it was really bright, and he couldn't make out what was there until the light dimmed down a bit, and floated down to eye level, and what he saw fascinated him, it was an orb of light just floating around the darkness. He hesitated at first, but he slowly reached out his hand, and touched it, and at his touch, the light grew so bright that he was almost blinded. When the light died down he saw that he was on a mountain, a red mountain, and he felt as though he has been here before.

"Hello Magic man." A voice said behind him.

Magic man was startled to here a voice so familiar that it made him cry.

"Margles?" Magic man said as he tried to fight back the tears in his eyes.

"Yes my dear Magic man, it's me." Margles said.

And just as she finished her sentence Magic man was hugging her so hard, and he cried his heart out in joy.

"Oh my sweet Margles, I thought I would never see you again!" Magic man said as he kept pouring out tears.

"Magic man, I'm so happy to see you but…" she said as she broke herself out of the hug.

"…at the same time I am sad that you are here, and I am even sadder about how you got here." She said as she wiped the tears off his face.

"What do you mean?" Magic man asked as he saw Margles walk out to the edge of the mountain.

"You lived in misery since my death, and you blame yourself for what happened. You felt as though the only way you could be happy is to see me again, and you looked for help in the worst place possible. You went to the Lich."

"But all that I have done, I did for love." He said as he walked up behind her.

"I know, but the path you have chosen is wrong. The people you've hurt, the lives you've ruined, just to get me back, it's…"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Magic man said as he grabbed on to Margles' shoulders.

There was a long silence between them. They only looked into each others eyes until Margles felt Magic man calm down.

"The right thing." Margles said tenderly.

"And it's never too late to set things right, Death and I agreed to give you one more chance to redeem yourself, and help Finn and his friends."

"Wait, are you sending me back?" Magic man said as Death appeared behind them.

"Yes, your time has not yet come, and you cannot rest until you fulfill your destiny." Death said as he walked up to him.

"But I thought my destiny was to live a happy life, and I cannot do that without her, without love." Magic man said as he held Margles hand, not wanting to let go.

"Oh Magic man, you have to understand that I never left you, and my love for you has always been with you, you were just so upset over my death that you shut out the what the world could give you, you couldn't let me go. Life isn't always fair, and the thing is, with life, comes death, and death means you have to let go. Now let me go." Margles said as she started to cry.

"But…" Magic man said as he tried to argue, but he knew that she would not be happy if he wasn't happy, so he decided to do as she said.

"I'm sorry." Magic man said as he kissed her for the first time since her death.

"It's time to go." Death said as he put his hand on Magic man's shoulder.

He looked at Death, then back at Margles, and realized that it was time to let go.

"This time...this time will be different." Magic man said as he and Death stepped through the portal.

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think.**_


	7. Into the darkness

**_Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time, enjoy!_**

"_Ugh…what the…where am I?" said a confused, and dizzy Marshal._

As he was trying to stay on his feet, Marceline looked at his eyes again, and saw that he was no longer being controlled. But she had to make sure that it wasn't just an act, so she summoned some undead soldiers to retain him so she could have a closer look.

'_Hmmm…he seems to be in control, and he's also too weak to be a threat, but I shouldn't let my guard down.'_

"Keep an eye on him, and keep me posted on his condition. I'm going to see who is responsible for this."

As she closed the door behind her, and floated to the front of her house, she saw a portal open in the middle of her cave. She quickly changed into a bat and flied to the nearest stalactite to get a better view.

'_That portal looks awfully familiar.' _ She said as she took a closer look.

Just then, she sees Death emerge from the portal, and gives a sigh of relief as she approached him, but she saw another figure coming out of the portal and shaking Death's hand. She didn't recognize the figure at first, but then realized who it was when she saw a bright yellow hat.

'_Magic man, he must've been the one controlling Marshal.' _She said as she changed back into her normal form, and got ready to attack.

"Magic man!" She yelled as she grabbed him by his neck, and slammed him against the wall.

"What is your deal? Why were you trying to kill me, and use Marshal to do it!?" She said as started chocking him.

He teleported out of her death grip, and flew to a safe distance to try and explain.

"Marceline, please listen to me, I…" Magic man was interrupted as he tried to dodge Marceline's kicks.

"Death, help me out here…Death?" Magic man said as he saw Death just standing there watching him.

"I don't think she'll listen to anyone right now, I mean, this is like the third or fourth time someone has tried to kill her. Sorry but you're on your own on this."

"Then why are you still here!?" Magic man complained as he summoned some clones to buy him some time.

"To watch, I haven't been this entertained since Peppermint and I…uh…never mind."

'_Come on think, what can get her to listen to me?'_

Just as he was trying to hatch a plan he saw Finn and Jake approaching the cave.

'_That might just work.'_

When he saw Marceline kill his last clone he teleported himself behind Finn, and casted a binding spell on a piece of confetti, and placed it on Finn, the confetti started expanding, and covering Finn's entire body. Finn noticed it and struggled to get it off, but it was too late, and he started feeling weak. Magic man saw Finn fading out, and teleported himself and Finn into the middle of the field outside the cave.

"Finn!" Marceline yelled as he saw him closing his eyes, and falling unconscious.

Jake turned around, and saw the same thing, and they both charged towards them, but Magic man quickly picked up Finn, and put his arm around his neck.

"Let him go!" Jake said as stretched himself into a huge dog.

"Not unless you here me out, and you better do it quick because Finn might end up dead if you don't."

"Fine, we'll listen." Jake said.

"Since when did we start taking orders from that guy? Why don't we just take Finn back, and beat the crap out of Magic man?" Marceline protested.

"Because if you do, then I will not release Finn from the spell, which will, in time, cut off all his energy which will shut down his entire body."

Marceline still did not like that she had to listen to him, but she knew she didn't want to be the reason for Finn's death.

As Magic man explained what happened to him, and told them the whole reason why he helped the Lich, they started understanding why he did it, but still they did not trust him.

At the end of his story he asked them if he could help them defeat the Lich, and Jake came up to him and said,

"First answer me this. Why did you got to the Lich?"

"…I was desperate…I knew that Abraham, and my siblings would not help me resurrect Margles because it was against Martian law to resurrect Martians, and there was no one who bring her back, but the Lich came to me telling me that to him, there is no law that he can't break, and the he would only help me if I helped him, so I did. I understand now that I shouldn't dwell in my suffering anymore, and only dwell in my joy. Please forgive me for the evil I have done you."

Jake and Marceline looked at each other and decided that even though they did not trust him, he was the only way to stop the Lich, and agreed to forgive him.

"Ok Magic man, you can help us, but just keep in mind that you still haven't earned our trust, and that we will keep a close eye on you."

"I understand, now we must hurry, my lord is…I mean the Lich is going to strike any time now, we must gather with the others in the Candy Kingdom." Magic man said as he released the spell on Finn and pinched him on the side of his belly to wake him up.

"Hey! What the heck man!?" Finn said as he rubbed his sore side.

"What the, I thought you said Finn's energy was being drained."

"Oh yeah, about that, I just made that up so you guys would listen, all it really did was put Finn to sleep, but he was able to here my voice in his dream so don't bother filling him in."

"You are so going to get it from me when this is over." Marceline said as she summoned an undead skeleton to get her axe bass.

"Now don't tell me you leaving without me?" Marshal said as he floated towards them.

Jake was about to fill him in, but Marshal said,

"Don't tell me, I already heard it."

"But how?" Jake asked

"Didn't you see a skull pop out of the ground beside you, it was my eyes and ears, and it's right over there." Marshal said as he pointed out a skull right beside Jake's foot.

"How did you break free from my guards?" Marceline asked.

"Hello, I can control the undead too you know, now let's go." Marshal said as he floated pass Marceline.

"Hold on a second, let me call BMO to tell him to meet up with us at the castle." Jake said as he pulled out his phone, and waited for BMO to pick up.

As Jake was talking to BMO about what just happened, Finn and Marceline didn't talk to each other, they just stood there with a glance at each other every once in a while.

"Hey guys, are you going to kiss yet or what." Marshal said as he floated on top of them.

"No!" Finn and Marceline said as they blushed at the thought of it.

"Ok guys, BMO's on his way, and he told me that Lord, Cake, and Fionna are coming too." Jake said as he picked up Finn, and put him on his back.

As they neared the main entrance they saw BMO and the others with him.

"Where's PB, and PG?" Finn asked as he hopped off of Jake, and walked up to BMO.

"We don't know, and we haven't seen a single candy person inside."

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Magic man, do you know what the Lich was planning after he got ride of us?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, but the Lich only gave instructions on how to kill you, he did keep telling me that his plan was almost complete, but I did not ask him what it was nor did he ever tell me. He seemed to not have completely trusted me."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wing it then." Marceline said as she entered the kingdom.

About halfway to the castle they saw Peppermint Butler rush into the castle.

"Peppermint Butler, wait up!" Finn yelled as they ran towards the door.

As they entered the castle it seemed really quite, and when all of them reached the middle of the room, all the lights went out, and a spotlight lit the entrance. They all turned around to see that Bubblegum and Gumball were there.

"PB, PG, you guys are al…"

"Yes Finn, we are alright, but I am afraid that in a moment you will no longer be."

"What are you saying?" Finn asked in confusion.

"She is saying that, in a few moments, you, and all of you're friends will be dead." The Lich said as he started laughing, and put his hands on Bubblegum and Gumball's shoulders, transforming them into Lich-like versions of themselves.

They just stood there in shook from what has happened to their friends.

"And to make this a little more interesting…" The Lich said as he clapped his hands, and all the lights came back on, revealing all the candy people in their zombie forms.

Finn was now enraged, and was going to stop at nothing to kill the Lich, but at the same time, he could not harm any of the candy people.

"And now, the greatest hero in all of Ooo shall fall." The Lich said as he signaled the entire Candy Kingdom to attack.

'_What do we do'_ Finn thought as he saw all of his friends charging at them.

_**Ho, ho! The boss battle's coming soon! Thanks for reading so far, and let me know what you think of this** **chapter.**_


	8. Worms

"You'll pay for this Lich, I swear you will!" Finn yelled out in anger.

"Hmph…foolish boy, that's the same attitude that got your father killed." The Lich said as he walked away.

"What…what would you know about my father!?"

The Lich suddenly stopped, and thought that he might as well know a little bit before his death.

"Let's just say this, because of him, Billy was able to stop me, but he risked his son, his wife, and his own life doing it. I could tell you the rest but, you're going to see them soon enough. Well, I'd like to stay and watch you get killed, but I have more important things to attend to." The Lich said as he walked out of the castle and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_He, he knows about my parents? No, he must be lying, but he might be telling the truth, and if he is then…but what good would it do me!? _Finn thought.

"Dude, snap out of it, come on man we gotta think of a plan!" Jake yelled as he shook Finn by the shoulders.

"Huh…oh, right, uh…Magic man, put up a barrier between us and the candy people." Finn said as he was still shocked that the Lich knew about his father, and maybe his mother.

"I'm already on it." Magic man said as a bright green dome covered them.

"Finn, you know that we can't just stay here forever." Marceline said.

"Yeah, well what do you propose we should do?" Finn said in frustration.

"Woah, why pin this on me? You're the hero." Marceline said as she started getting up in face.

"Yeah, well you seem to have a grip on things when there are misunderstandings."

"What does that have to do with this!?"

"Just get a room or something guys, we don't have time for this right know!" Fionna said.

"And what gives you the authority to but in on other peoples business?" Marceline yelled as she poked Fionna on the chest.

"Hey don't you take out your anger on her!" Marshal said.

And what started out as a time for a plan turned into a time of bickering, and when they were busy arguing with each other Bubblegum and Gumball gave a direct hit to the dome simultaneously, which caused Magic man to fall to his knees, but no one seemed to notice him.

At first he thought that the fight would die down after a little bit, but it just kept going, and all the harsh words started to get him mad, and in the middle of the conflict he gave out a yell of anger, frustration, and despair.

Everyone froze, staring at him for a while until he started speaking.

"Have you guys forgotten who the real enemy is!? Have you forgotten what we set out to do!? Is it not enough for the Lich to turn all these candy people and Bubblegum and Gumball into this!? You can have your time to settle this later, but right now we need to focus on what's really important. And if we die here then do you want your last memory here be about fighting with each other, and failing the world because of some misunderstanding? Well I for one am not going to just hold a roof over people who are so lost they don't know where to start. If our only option here is to take out the candy people then they didn't go in vain, because by letting me take them they let me accomplish saving millions of others. And I'll do it with or without you guys, now are you with me?" Magic man said as he got back up from the ground.

Everyone looked at each other, embarrassed about how they were acting. After a few seconds they all looked at Magic man with a smile on their faces.

"Let's go!" Magic man said as they jumped out of the dome.

Finn and Fionna pulled out their swords, and Marceline and Marshal transformed into giant bats. Jake and Cake turned themselves huge, and Magic man started possessing candy people to attack. (The only ones who did not fight were BMO and N.E.P.T.R because BMO's battery died, and N.E.P.T.R. had to guard him.)

Seven minutes of fighting went on, and more candy people kept coming, before they knew it they were pinned against a wall, and with nowhere else to go.

"Well guys, looks like this is it." Marshal said as he held Fionna's hand.

"We had a good run…all of us." Fionna said as she held on to his hand.

Finn and Marceline saw how they were happy with each other, and remembered when they were that happy.

Before Finn could say his last words to Marceline, the doors suddenly burst open with icy winds, and there were two familiar faces hand in hand.

"Hey guys we just want to tell you the good news…we're getting married! Oh, you guys seem busy, we'll just come back later, come on honey." The Ice King said as he was closing the door.

"NO GUYS, COME BACK!" They all yelled.

"What do you want?" The Ice King said as he and his fiancé came back in.

"DO US A FAVOR AND FREEZE ALL THE CANDY PEOPLE!"

"Why do you want me to…"

"JUST DO IT!" They pleaded.

"Uh, ok, you ready honey?" The Ice king said as he looked at his fiancé.

"Ready!" The Ice queen said as they got ready.

The next thing Finn and the others saw was a bright blue light illuminating the room.

When the light died down they saw all the candy people frozen in ice, but something wasn't right.

"Hold on, where's PB and PG?" Finn said as he looked for them in the frozen crowd of candy people.

"Simon behind you!" Marceline yelled when she saw PB and PG drop down behind them.

The Ice King and his fiancé turned around, ready to freeze them in ice, but they were too fast, and they knocked both of them to the back of the room.

Finn and the others got ready to fight, but instead of confronting them they ran outside the castle.

"N.E.P.T.R, stay here and watch over the Ice Queen and Ice King." Fionna said as she ran outside with the others.

When they got outside they saw PB and PG heading for the exit, and something caught Finn's eye.

"Why aren't the guardians responding, aren't they supposed to attack evil beings when they are close or inside the kingdom?" Finn said as he took out his binoculars to get a better look.

"Hmmmm…group huddle! Ok guys, here's the plan. Marceline, and Marshal, try and get those guardians to wake up. Fionna, Cake, and Jake and I will go after PB and PG. And Magic man, go back inside and try to heal Simon and Simone. Any questions…ok then, break!" Finn shouted as they started going their separate ways.

"Oh, and Marceline," Finn said.

"Yeah,"

"Be careful."

"You too…hero." Marceline said as she flew off.

When Marceline caught up to Marshal she saw that he had a sly smile on his face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just over heard you sweet hearts saying your goodbyes."

"Ugh, whatever." She said as she blushed from embarrassment.

As they got closer to one of the guardians they started hearing something.

"What is that sound?" Marshal asked.

'I don't know but, it seems to be coming from that.' Marceline said as she pointed out a worm at the top of the guardians head.

"I think that thing is controlling the guardian." Marshal said as he saw that the guardian's eyes were unresponsive.

"Oh glob, don't tell me the worms are working for the Lich too. We gotta take out that worm." Marceline said as she lunged towards it.

She was about to slice it in half with her bass when the worm turned it's head, and the hand of the guardian swatted her away.

Marshal caught her, and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine Marshal, but we've got bigger problems." Marceline said as she saw the other guardian joining in.

_**Hey guys, this was just part one of the climax, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of the chapter. PEACE!**_


	9. Sorry guys

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but I have been super busy with school for the last few weeks. But once all my work is done I will be uploading new chapters every two to three days. So maybe next week I will have two chapters out. So anyway, stay awesome, and please continue to follow me and my stories.**_


	10. A victory short lived

_**Hey guys, really sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm going to be gone for a week so I can't update as soon as I want to.**_

"Ugh, this is impossible. We'll never get those worms off." Marshal said as he narrowly dodged one of the guardian's energy beams.

"Well, what else do you propose we do!?" Marceline said as she got ready for another attempt.

"Buy me some time to think." Marshal said as he flew to a safe distance.

"That's easier said than done." Marceline said as she transformed into a huge bat.

'_Come on Marshal, think. What can we do to stop those things? Hmmm…'_

"Marshal, hurry it up over there!" Marceline said as she was put into a lock by the guardians.

_'Come on, think, think, think, thi-,'_ Marshal's thinking was interrupted as he saw the Ice King and the Ice Queen burst out of the Candy castle with Magic man, fully healed.

"Don't worry guys, we got this!" Ice King proclaimed, but instead they both just got knocked back into the castle in the same state as they were a few minutes ago.

"Oh come on!" Magic man shouted as he flew back to the castle to attend to them once again.

"Magic man, wait!" Marshal called as he flew towards him.

"We need your help more than they do right now."

"Okay, but I don't know how much of a help I can be. Healing both of them took a lot out of me."

"Do you have enough to seal the guardians in an energy field or something?"

"Yes, but I can only hold it for a few seconds."

"That's all we need, just make sure you can leave those worms on their heads exposed."

"To do that I need both of those worms in my line of sight, and enhancing my vision with magic will give you a smaller window, so you got to hold them down somehow."

"Consider it done." Marshal said as he turned into a giant bat and helped Marceline out of the hold.

"What took you so long!?" Marceline said as she rubbed her sore shoulders.

"Oh stop whining, I got a plan."

"Well it better work." Marceline said as Marshal finished explaining.

"Guys, do it now!" Magic man said as he flew behind the guardians.

Marceline and Marshal charged at the guardians head on, but the guardians were able to dodge them and lay a punch on both of them. They soon recovered and tried again, but this time they decided to go in there normal forms just to be able to get closer to them without a high risk of getting hit again.

Both of the guardians fired another blast of candy energy at them, and again Marshal and Marceline dodged the attack, but instead of the usual single fire blast, it was a continuous stream of energy. The guardians were trying to get both of them to bump into one another for an opening to attack. Magic man saw right through their plan and tried to warn them, but he was too late to tell them, and they fell right into the trap.

"Ow, hey, watch it!" Marceline yelled as they bumped into one another.

"Yeah, well I could say the same for yo-"

"Gotcha," Magic man said as he pulled both of them through a portal, allowing them to escape what could have been a fatal blow.

"Thanks, but doesn't it take a lot of energy to do that?" Marshal said as he brushed of some confetti from his shirt.

"Portals are really basic in Mars, and they require very little energy. Also, me being related to Grob, Gob, Glob, and Grod gives me a slight edge." Magic man said as he closed the portal.

"Urgh, these worms are impossible!" Marceline said.

"There's got to be a way to get to them without having to confront those guardians." Marshal said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm…wait a second, can't you guys just turn invisible, and sneak up on them?" Magic man said.

"No, because I'm pretty sure that those guardians can sense us coming."

"I've got an idea." Marceline said as she flew down to the streets and picked up a rock.

She threw the rock but the glass was just too strong to penetrate.

"Well that was a waste of time." Marshal said.

"Or maybe that's exactly what we should do again, but on a much larger scale." Magic man said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Marceline asked.

"I've got a plan, but you're not going to like it. Come on, I'll explain on the way." Magic man said as they once again flew towards the guardians.

"You sure this is going to work?" Marshal asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Magic man replied.

"But what use are they to us afterwards?" Marceline asked.

"Well it's either that or start over which is just going to help the Lich even more.

And with that they got into their positions with Marshal and Marceline in front of them, and Magic man on the streets, right in between the guardians who were too busy to notice him there.

"This has to work." Magic man said as he ran his plan through his head again.

'_First, Marceline and Marshal get the guardians attentions while I position myself in between them. Then, wait for the guardians to fire at them like before, and once the beams are close enough I open a portal beside the heads of the guardians, and open another portal for the beams to pass through. But we have to time it just right because those portals are easy to detect, and the guardians become immobile for a short period of time while firing the beams. All I can do for now, is wait, and hope that they can get those beams close enough.'_

"Ready Marshal," Marceline asked as they started to pick up speed.

"Let's break some guardian glass!" Marshal said as they got to full speed.

The guardians fired at them like before, and Marshal and Marceline maneuvered around them to get them close enough together.

"That's it," Magic man said as he opened the portals.

The worms saw the portals, and knew it was too late, so they quickly jumped of the guardians, but found themselves in the hands of Marshal and Marceline who both had murderous smiles on their faces.

The beams easily shattered both of the guardian's heads, and both of them fell on their knees.

"So, you guys thought it was a good idea to mess with us eh?" Marceline said as she turned her hand into a paw and stroked the worm with her sharp claws.

"I wonder what worm blood tastes like?" Marshal said as he showed his fangs.

But right before they were going to take their revenge they were stopped by an echoing yell coming from the candy forest.

It was too far to make out the words, but the sound of the voice made Marceline drop the worm and dash towards the forest.

And what she was about to see was the thing that she feared the most.

_**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think so far.**_


	11. A Brush with Death

"Hey Finn, did you kiss her yet or what?" Jake said as they neared the castle gates.

"Do you think now's the time to talk about that?" Finn said as he started to blush.

"Well, just in case we all die, I'd like to know."

"We are not going to di-"But Finn stopped when he heard something

'_Finn…'_ The Lich said.

"Finn, you alright buddy?" Jake said as he saw Finn standing still.

But Finn did not respond.

'_Finn…tell me, how would you like to see how this all ends hmmm? A little sneak peak of what's to come.' _ The Lich said.

'_What the…what's going on?' _

But before Finn could ask again, he was interrupted by Jake, who was calling his name.

"Finn, dude, snap out of it man!" Jake said as he shook Finn by his shoulders.

"Huh…Jake…did you hear that?" Finn asked as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Hear what dude?"

"Guys, what are you doing over there? Come on, they're headed for the Candy forest, let's go!" Cake called.

"Right, sorry Cake, Finn had something going on, but I'm sure he's fine now." Jake said, but little did he know how much Finn was in for.

When they got to the Candy forest they started losing sight of PB and PG.

"Crub, they're too fast. Jake, Cake, give us a lift." Fionna said as she hopped on Cake.

After Finn got on Jake, Jake, and Cake stretched up high enough so they could see exactly where PB and PG were headed.

"They're headed for the middle of the forest, come on guys." Fionna said as she jumped off Cake and headed for the middle of the forest.

The others soon followed, but Finn had another flash of the Lich in his mind, which caused him to freeze.

'_No matter what you do, you will all fall. Just give up, boy.' _ The Lich said again in Finn's mind.

"Urgh, get outta my head!" Finn screamed as his head started to ache.

Jake saw Finn standing frozen again and headed back to find out just what was going on.

"You alright dude?" Jake asked once again.

"Jake, somehow the Lich is-"

"Look out!" Fionna said as PG threw a tree at them.

Finn and Jake were able to dodge the tree with little effort, but their dodge put them off balance, which gave PB a chance to strike.

PB charged at them, and gave both of them a mean punch that sent them crashing towards a tree.

"You guys ok?" Cake said as she and Fionna helped them up.

"Yeah we're fine. Heh, looks like the running's over."

"So what's the plan Fionna?" Finn asked.

But she didn't reply, all she did was give him a confident look, he was confused at first, but then he exchanged the same look at her and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mmmhmm," Fionna said.

"What are you guys thinking?" Jake asked as he walked up to Finn.

After a brief explanation of the plan, they all lined up with their usual partners.

"Ready?" Finn said to them.

Jake turned to Finn and said, "We're just waiting for you to sa-".

"Go!" Finn said as they all charged towards PB and PG.

As they neared their targets Finn raised his hand and gave the signal, and in an instant their whole formation changed. Fionna sided with Finn and they took aim for PB, and Jake and Cake went for PG.

"Fionna, don't use your sword. PB is the last person we want dead right now." Finn said when he saw her drawing out her sword.

Fionna nodded in reply and put her sword back.

PB threw a punch at Finn, but Finn dodged, giving Fionna a chance to strike. Fionna jumped off PB's huge fist and kicked her in the face, but PB grabbed Fionna's leg and threw her at Finn, who was sneaking up from behind. The two brushed the dirt off them and tried again, this time they ran at PB in a criss-cross pattern in order to confuse her, but they underestimated her vision and she grabbed both of them by the neck, bashed them into one another, and tossed them away like ragdolls. They got back up and ran at her head on, avoiding her deadly blows and kicked both of her knees which caused her to kneel down. They saw a window and climbed up her back and jumped off her shoulders, giving them enough air to send a stunning blow to the head.

Jake and Cake were also able to stun PG momentarily, but in a much easier way(since they could turn themselves as big as Gumball).

When Finn saw Gumball down, he called to everyone to pull back and get ready for the final attack.

They all pulled back 50 feet from PB and PG, and Jake and Cake stretched their hands big enough for Finn and Fionna to sit on.

Fionna gave the thumbs up and they were thrown right on top of PB and PG, and were ready to knock them out cold, and Jake and Cake started to charge for a second blow to make sure they were down, but when everything was about to come together Finn had another flash of the Lich, but this time it was much longer, and the Lich started tormenting him by showing him images of Ooo in ruins, and his friends dead just like in his dream.

The sound of his crying and the lifeless bodies of everyone he cared for was too much for him and he yelled in pain and frustration which caused Fionna to get distracted, and PB and PG wake up.

PB and PG saw the incoming attack and grabbed both of them by the neck. PG threw Fionna at Cake and ran up to them to throw a powerful punch which sent them flying across the field and crash into a tree which severely injured them. PG then turned to Jake, who was still running towards PB and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down and throwing punch after punch after punch.

"Jake!" Finn yelled as he struggled to get out of PB grasp.

"Peebles, I know you're in their, fight ba-"Finn suddenly stopped as he saw everything go black, and the Lich was the only thing he could hear.

'_It's over now boy, just give up.' The Lich said as his voice echoed through Finn's mind._

'_Lich, I swear, by my honor as a hero, I'll kill you!" Finn screamed._

'_Hmph, when will you realize that I've won? Listen, how about a deal? If you, and all of your friends surrender, then I'll spare you and you can become my slaves.'_

'_How about just letting me go and letting me beat the living crap out of you!?'_

'_Now why would you do that? After all I have done for you, keeping your mother alive instead of killing her along with your father.'_

'_My…my mother?'_

'_That's right "hero", your mother is alive and well, and if you let me rule, I'll let you see her again. But if you don't, then I'll make sure you get a warm welcome in the land of the dead.'_

'_My mother…I'll get to see…my mother. But what about Ooo and all of my friends, well, I'm sure being a slave wouldn't be that bad, I mean, we'll all still be alive, and I'll have my mother.'_

Finn was so excited when he thought about his mother that he didn't think like the hero he usually was.

'_Lich…we surren-'_

"Finn, don't give in!" Jake screamed hoping Finn could here him.

'_Jake…'_

"Don't listen to him man, he's lying!" Jake said as he stopped Gumball's fist from hitting him.

"Think of all of us! Be the hero you always say you are, and do what's best for everyo-"But Jake was cut off by Gumball, who started strangling him.

When he heard Jake being strangled he snapped out of the Lich mind trap and freed himself from PB grasp. PB tried to get a hold of him again, but Finn ducked her grab and gave her a painful head-butt.

PB stepped back from Finn and howled in pain, Finn then ran towards Gumball, who was defenseless in his position, and kicked him right in the jaw, finally knocking him out.

"Jake, buddy, you ok?" Finn asked as he lifted Jake's head off the ground.

But Jake didn't respond. Finn laid Jake back on the ground and cried over his chest, thinking he was dead, but he was relieved when he heard Jake's heartbeat, telling him he was just unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

But his relief came to an abrupt halt when he heard PB running towards him, Finn tried to move, but she was already too close for him to even turn his head to face her.

She grabbed him by the neck once again and pinned him to a tree, but instead of putting him in a dream world again, the Lich talked to Finn directly through PB.

"You should have taken my offer boy, now you will die." The Lich said as he pulled out Finn's sword.

"Heh, how ironic, the blade which was supposed to kill me is about to kill its wielder." The Lich said as he thrust the sword through Finns chest, piercing through one of his lungs.

The pain was like nothing he has ever felt before, and he screamed louder than he as ever screamed before, and desperately tried to free himself, but he started losing feeling in his legs, and he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Right before he blacked out he saw Marceline screaming his name behind PB with tears in her eyes.

_**Hey guys, I finally got to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think about it in the reviews. :)**_


	12. Last words

_**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope this chapter will win your forgiveness.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

As the Lich pulled the sword out of Finn and slowly approached Marceline, Marceline stood there rooted to her spot, staring in shock at Finn who was lying as still as a log. Her tears kept dripping down the end of her chin, and her rage kept building each time it hit the ground.

"What's wrong, little one? You should be thanking me. If I let him live and let myself be beaten, you'd still have a love that won't last." The Lich said.

Marceline made a fist and glared at the Lich, feeling a combination of hatred and sadness, but still did not move an inch from her spot.

"The pain you would've felt with him dying after years and years of happiness would have been even more painful than seeing him die right now." He said as he raised the blade.

Her heart kept pounding like a drum every time he stepped a bit closer to her, but she kept a tight grip on her fist, ready to strike.

"But hey, I feel really generous at the moment, and I'll let you live with him forever…in the Land of the Dead!" He screamed as he plunged the sword straight for her heart.

Marceline felt as though she let him have his talk, and decided to repay him for his kindness. As the sword was inches away from her chest she simply swatted the sword out of the way and tightly grabbed the Lich by the neck.

"What the…how could you have deflected the sword, it should have sliced through your arm!? The Lich said in confusion.

"Did you seriously think I was just standing there doing nothing? While you were giving your little speech, I was busy concentrating almost all of my demon bone calcium to my arm. Sure, I would still get cut, but only my skin would be affected, and now that that is over with, I'm going to make you wish you never even touched Finn!" She said as she threw the Lich high into the air, and she flew so fast that she was able to get behind him, and landed an almost fatal blow to the face, sending him spiraling uncontrollably to the ground. His landing made a shock wave so strong, it could've been felt if you were at the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"I'm not done with you yet you bastard!" She screamed as she dived down in her giant bat form with her hand in a fist.

Her fist drove him six feet under, and she was getting started. She changed back into her regular form and got on top of him, and started letting out all of her rage on him.

When she was finished, you couldn't even recognize his face as being a face. She got off of him and took him by the neck outside the hole, and dropped his almost lifeless body on the edge. She walked towards Finn's sword and picked it up. She walked back towards the Lich, raised the sword, and said, "I hope my father personally watches over you in the nightosphere, you sick freak."

But before she could thrust the sword through the Lich's heart she was stopped by Marshal Lee.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Marshal said as he pulled the sword from her hands.

"What do you think? I'm going to kill that monster!" She said as she tried to take the sword.

"But that's not the Lich remember? That's PB, your friend, she is merely a shell for him, and if you kill her you're not going to solve anything!"

"But-"Marceline said as she tried to justify what she was about to do, but realized that he was right.

"You've got bigger problems now, take Finn to his tree-house and find his Cyclops tears. That is the only thing able to save him now. I'll take care of things here, just go." He said as he picked up PB's motionless body.

"Thanks," Marceline said as she flew over to Finn.

He has lost a lot of blood, and his skin was as pale and cold as hers.

"Finn, Finn, come on Finn stay with me!" She said as she lifted his head.

He let out a groan to let her know that he was still alive, but his condition was getting worse by the second.

"Finn, I'm going to take you back home okay? I'm gonna make you feel better, but you have to stay with me while we get there…can you do that?" She said as her voice started breaking, and tears started running down her face once again.

She picked him up and flew as fast as she could, while telling Finn that everything was going to be fine.

Finn was saying something to her, but his voice was so faint that she could only hear him if she put her ear right next to his mouth.

"Sing to me." He said as he slowly moved his head closer to her arm.

"Okay, but don't you dare fall asleep!" She said as she tried to clear her voice.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She was too worried to come up with anything, but when she heard Finn's breathing was getting slower she found the words she needed.

"Heart beats fast,

colors and promises,

how to be brave,

how can I love when I'm afraid,

to Fall,

but watching you stand alone,

all of my doubt,

suddenly goes away somehow…"

But before she could finish, they already got to the tree-house.

She Kicked the door open and laid Finn down on the couch.

"Finn, Finn, I need you to tell me where the tears are." Marceline said as she held Finn's hand.

He opened his mouth and she put her ear next to it.

"You…have to…go…up…stairs and-"

"I have to go upstairs and?"

"And go to my…my…my-"

"Go where!?"

"My pillow…under my pillow."

She practically teleported to his room, and threw his pillow off the bed, but all she found was a little book. She took the book and brought it back to Finn, and told him that that was all she found.

"You have to…open it." He said faintly.

She opened the book and let out a downpour of tears because the bottle was inside, but it was empty.

"Mar…Marceline" Finn said as he mustered up the last of his strength to talk normally.

"Ye…yes, what is it Finn?" She said as she was still crying her heart out.

"Could you kiss me good-bye?" He said as he let out a smile.

"Mmhmm," She said as she brought herself back up to face him.

Her lips were as salty as the tears she let out, but he didn't mind.

She pulled back slowly and looked into his half open eyes.

He took in a last deep breathe and whispered, "I'm sorry."

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think in the reviews.**_

_**The song was "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.**_


End file.
